


Dickbabs week 2020

by rocket_rach



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Nightwing (Comics)
Genre: Angst, Declarations Of Love, F/M, Fluff, day one - History, day three- scars, day two - touch, day two- touch, fear toxin, in which barbara manages to clock a bitch, pre-proposal thoughts, prompt answer
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-05
Updated: 2020-03-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:29:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23021755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rocket_rach/pseuds/rocket_rach
Summary: Dickbabs week 2020!day 1 - Historyday 2 - Touch
Relationships: Barbara Gordon/Dick Grayson
Comments: 3
Kudos: 20





	1. history

Their history is one of rooftops. Of polymer suits and diesel and leather and Gotham Their history is one of falling and catching and break ups and kissed filled reunions. Their history begins with Dick Grayson’s parents being interred in Gotham’s dirt and Barbara’s father calling Wayne manor to inform them the investigation was being suspended. 

Their history is one of heartbreak and catching and love.

Because even when Dick had run (been chased from) the manor, they found each other again. Even when everything fell apart with Kori, when he rebuilt the bridge Bruce had burnt behind him, Babs was always there. She greeted him back with a home cooked meal, a warm blanket, and fingers that gently carded through his thick black hair. She mentioned her failed engagement to one of Gotham’s finest, her increasingly strained relationship with her father as Batman asked more and more of her. 

He wondered how they became so broken. Maybe it was the nomex polymer suits they wore on the rooftops of Gotham while her smog filled their nostrils. Maybe it was the time they both spent away from each other. What was that old saying Alfred always said?  _ Distance makes the heart grow fonder _ .

Dick was worried the distance that had separated them for too long. He reached up, letting his fingers trace invisible paths from freckle to freckle on her face. She was sleeping now, her body clothed only in the moonlight pouring through the window. They had a history of doing this. Reuniting, followed by shouting, followed by hurried apologies, followed by even more hurried promises to never let that distance separate them again. His blue eyes drift down to her neck, a wave of masculine pride sweeping through him at the sight of her marked neck. It’s these moments where Dick lets his mind wander, to the idea of putting a ring on Barbara’s finger. Bruce had offered his mother’s ring to him at one point and Dick still had it tucked away in the back of his underwear drawer.

Their history is one of heartbreak and catching and love. Their history is filled with distance. Dick wants to make sure they never relieve that aspect of their history again.


	2. touch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> day 2- touch

The terror is rushing through her veins like a spring flood. Fear roars through her veins, panic pouring from the top of her head to her toes. All she knows is fright, all she’s ever known is fright, all she’s going to know is fright. There are monsters surrounding her. They have burly, endless arms that end in sharp claws. Those sharp claws dig at her skin, pulling her gauntlets away from her hands and unclasping the armor that protects her body. She wants to thrash against them; to throw the monsters back into the abyss they’d just crawled out of.

The sharp eared devil is back. He’s growling and in her face and that’s when she finally manage to wrench her right hand free. She curls her hand into a fist and swings, baring her teeth in satisfaction as the devil falls backwards. Once she finally manages to free her other hand, it doesn’t take long for her to get to her feet and into a fighting stance. There’s a smaller demon, clad in red and green - that looks familiar,  _ why do those colors look familiar -  _ that’s bolting towards her, but she’s faster. She’s alway had to be faster so she hits him in the chest in just the right place and she knows he won’t be coming after her with the damage to his ribs. The demons are shouting, and they’re multiplying. She’s running out of options and time but that’s when she spots her belt by the low-growling beast. Barbara hurls herself forward. 

But gravity, it would seem, has other plans. She’s yanked to the ground, her teeth connecting with concrete. When she’s finally able to peel her face from the cold surface, blood is pouring from her mouth.

That’s when something  _ touches  _ her. Her head snaps up, eyes wild in the low-light. Her hand has shot out, pinching the offending touch in a hold that screams  _ I will break this, then you _ but then she recognizes the finger.

It’s a pinky finger, with a scar sliding from the top knuckle, across the finger down towards the inside of the palm. 

It’s Dick’s hand.

“Hey, _ hey-hey-hey _ , it’s me,” She hears his voice cooing in her ear. “Can you come with me? We need to give you the antidote?”

“ _ Dick?!” _

“Yeah, yeah, Babs. It’s me. You’re clear, so we’re gonna give you the antidote while you’re still lucid. Stay with me, huh?”

She feels her head roll as she asks, “I punched Bruce?”

Dick laughs as he pricked her arm. She watched as he pulled the needle back, a sort of smug smile on his face.

“Babs, you didn’t just punch him. You knocked him out.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> barbara gordon could knock out bruce wayne, even in her worst state - send tweet


	3. touch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> dick grayson is a gassy lassy

Her fingers are tracing the scars that line his torso. They’re thicker on his arms from his Robin days. She pauses on his dusky skin, letting her blunt nails follow the pale shape of a attempted mugger’s knife. Barbara had been with Dick on this night, when they still both had stars in their eyes and dominoes glued to their faces. They snuck out, using the chaos of an arkham breakout to disguise their escape into the night.They sat above a bodega, talking quietly until a haggard looking man stumbled into their path. He pulled the bodega owner into the street, kicking the cat for good measure as he unsheathed his knife. They dropped in tandem, two well oiled cogs in a very, very well oiled machine. Barbara had gotten the first good hit in, and the robber panicked, slashing out with his knife.

In her worst dreams, she still hears his yelp.

So she moves on. Her fingers trip their way up his neck, mostly unmarked, to his face. There’s a line of drool that she wipes away. Then he smiles in his sleep. The idiot. The dear, sweet, adorable,  _ perfect _ idiot.

“I don’t think I’ve ever loved someone this much before,” she murmured after an abrupt snore. “And Richard John Grayson, you’ve no idea how much that scares me.”

He rolled into her touch, lips smacking against her palm. She pulled her hand back to gently press her lips to his.

“But we’ve always taken risks together, haven’t we, boy wonder?”

She rolled her eyes as a truly colossal fart escaped him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> barbara is moronsexual what can i say

**Author's Note:**

> questions? comments? general commentary on the fall of man? shoot me a message at fooliganmusing on tumblr!! id love to chat :)


End file.
